The present invention relates to an antifriction bearing cage, and particularly to a bearing cage having two or more parts riveted together, one of the parts having rivet spigots or pins formed in one piece with the supporting webs.
It has been known for some time to form rivet spigots or pins in one piece with the webs of antifriction bearings as, for example, in concealed-collar cages or in cages combining intermediate web portions and lateral discs. In cages of the latter type, it has been known to provide race webs designed to accommodate lateral discs with axial recesses. These known types of cages, however, have the disadvantage of being relatively expensive to manufacture because the cage parts must be machined to relatively close tolerances.
Finally, it is also part of the state of the art to provide cam-shaped recesses on the lateral discs of concealed-collar cages and to fit the web ends into these recesses. Manufacturing costs for this type of cage, however, are also relatively high.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an antifriction bearing cage of the unitary construction type, with a construction of relatively inexpensive manufactured parts which are uniquely and securely fastened to one another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique unitary web and rivet construction which may be easily and securely fastened to a cover disc with a minimum of radial stress.